Dreams to Dream
by Kirabaros
Summary: Dean finds himself in a strange house surrounded by his brother, a talking cat and Bobby and Angela and the scene is a little too domestic. Can Dean figure it out? Set in Season 5.


**Dreams to Dream**

There was the smell of coffee and bacon in the air as Dean Winchester came out of the dream that he had been relishing since it was virtually 'angel free' for once. He gave a yawn as he opened his eyes and sat up and gave a stretch. Opening his eyes fully, he realized that he was not in the motel with Sam. He immediately began scoping around and toyed with the idea of calling for Cas or somebody that could explain why he was in a room alone and with what looked like a private collection of weapons and things that he would put if he had a place to call home.

Dean got out of bed and started looking around the room. He found his trusty gun in the spot he would normally keep it and tucked it into his clothes. He left the room to find himself in a hallway. There were closed doors along the way to the main staircase and Dean was tempted to poke his nose into them to see what was in them. However a noise downstairs drew his attention and the smell of coffee and bacon called out to him like one of his busty beauties that he enjoyed from time to time. He went downstairs, following the scent.

Along the way, Dean paused to look around. He saw woodwork that was, if he wasn't mistaken, arranged in a mosaic pattern to resemble a devil's trap on the floor. It was cleverly concealed but unbroken so that any demon that stepped in it would be trapped. He also noticed artwork hanging on the walls with sigils, possibly ones to ward away demons or even angels. Dean could hardly believe it and figured that whoever owned the house must have money if they took the time to design the house to be how it was.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted Dean and he turned to see his little brother Sam coming down the stairs looking comfortable in his Lance Armstrong pants and a t-shirt. He said, "You're up early Dean. Food wake you up again?"

Dean had no idea what to say at the moment. Still his brother was staring at him expectantly so he replied, "You know me and food Sammy."

Sam smiled and then gave a slight frown. Dean wondered what he was looking at and looked down to find his gun in his hand. He looked up at his brother who asked him, "You know that the house is pretty much supernatural proofed. You tested it yourself when we moved in."

"Old habits Sam," Dean replied with a slight smile as he flipped the safety on.

"Right," Sam replied looking at his brother to see if he was all right. "You okay Dean?"

"I'm fine Sam. Just hungry." Dean tucked the gun into a nearby bookshelf and watched as Sam just shook his head in a tolerant manner. Dean ignored it wondering what in the name of hell was going on when a black cat jumped out and landed on his shoulders shouting 'gotcha'.

Dean whirled around wondering what the hell had flown at him. He saw his brother laughing at him and he scowled, "Shut up Sam."

"You're just upset that I got the drop on you yet again."

Dean turned towards the source of the voice. The cat was looking up at him with a bemused expression. Dean frowned at it wondering if it was possible when it said, "The confused act worked a long time ago Dean."

Dean tried hard not to freak out since it was apparent that his brother thought it to be normal. First waking up in a strange house that he and Sam lived in and now he had been attacked by a talking cat. He wondered if he as back in hell and Alistair was trying a new form of torture. He turned towards his brother who was trying to stifle chuckles. Sam said, "You know how Dean is Setna."

"Setna if you clawed the woodwork again I won't hesitate to skin you, devotee of the goddess or not," came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

Sam gave an 'I told you' look at the cat and beckoned Dean to follow. The smell of food was too overpowering to resist and so Dean followed his brother into the kitchen. He made sure to stay away from the talking cat since he still wasn't sure about what was going on.

"Finally ya two idjits decide to show up." Bobby was sitting at a fairly large table drinking a cup of coffee. He was reading one of his books looking up something.

"Morning to you too grumpy," Sam replied leaving Dean to take a seat and walk over to the one who shouted at the talking cat.

Dean watched as Sam whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He had never seen his brother so happy before. He always knew that they had something even though Sam had been clueless about it from the beginning. He even tried teasing Sam about it by hitting on her a couple of times but that never did anything but get the tables turned on him.

"Can you two stop with the love fest? You're making me sick," Bobby grunted though his heart wasn't in it.

"And I though you were a sucker for romance."

"Balls Angie."

Dean heard Angela laugh and turned to watch Sam give her a kiss that was most likely for Bobby's benefit. He smiled and replied, "Come on Bobby. It's not every day you see the true colors of Samantha."

"Eat me jerk."

"Back at you bitch."

Dean would have gone on ribbing his brother more about his love life when he spotted Angela turning to grab something from the counter. It was then he got a good look at her figure and the result shocked him. He was used to seeing the athletic figure that could bend any which way but what he saw made wonder if he seriously was in the middle of some angel dinking around. He watched Sam hand her a utensil and tease her while giving an idle pat to her rounded middle. Dean opened his mouth to say something…

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning when Dean opened his eyes. He was back in the dingy motel that he had checked into the night before with Sam and Angela. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and tried to make sense of his dream. It had been so real like when he had been under the djinn's thrall.<p>

"They usually are real."

Dean jerked and brought up his gun and pointed it at the stranger that was sitting on Sam's made bed. He cocked the hammer, "What is usually real?"

The stranger studied Dean with a pair of dark brown eyes as he stood up and crossed his arms. He replied, "What you just experienced Dean Winchester."

"You know my name?" Dean raised his gun slightly, aiming for right between the eyes.

"That and your brother's name is Sam. You travel with Angie, a good friend. I know many things and I am surprised you don't remember me. Then again it is best that most don't know about me." The stranger gave a wry smile as he stood waiting for Dean to move.

Suddenly Dean remembered back to when… He looked at the stranger. He had been the one to take them to that place to appeal to the goddess Isis. It was to save Angela from death. "Brendan, right?"

Brendan nodded, "I see you do remember. I just came because I sensed a spike in ethereal energy, the kind that visions and dreams are made up of."

Dean lowered his gun and flipped the safety on. He still eyed the guy warily since it was all coming back to what he was. He moved until he was in front of the window and some movement caught his eye. Making sure that Brendan wasn't going to try anything, he took a look.

Dean spotted Angela sitting on the hood of the Impala again and she was enjoying a hot cup of coffee. She was talking and smiling with Sam who was actually smiling and laughing at something, probably a story or a joke or planning a prank. They usually tag teamed against him.

"A nice thing to see; the ease at which they get along, tis heart warming," Brendan observed. "I've noticed that things have been working out for you too."

Dean continued to watch. "What I saw… is that the future?"

"If you remember our last conversation, you know the answer. It is one of many possible futures. Some things are certain but others are based upon the choices being made. You could say that it is part of your Team Free Will," Brendan answered with a slight chuckle. He studied the hunter as he watched Sam and Angela interacting. He then added, "I will say this: part of it is affected by your choice. You know how she is."

Dean didn't acknowledge. He didn't have to. He knew that she had given her word to both of them and she kept it so far even though Sam at times was trying to get more. Dean had to watch as sometimes Sam got dejected when she didn't bite and the sad look on her face when she watched Sam being disappointed. He understood why she was doing this and it was partially his fault nearly three years ago and he understood her hesitancy. Dean loved his brother and he may not say it in so many words but it was there. He wanted to see his brother happy and if he had the power to, he would make it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This little plot demon came to me when I was waiting for my yeti of a brother to give me a call but he never did, the jerk. Anyway I wrote this speculating on the "possible" turn of Sam/Angie (Chronicles series) from Dean's view. So read and enjoy and as always reviews are welcome since they are the fuel for an author.


End file.
